Truly as Beautiful as I Believe
by LoveSamantha
Summary: Takes place through the season 2 episode, How Much is That Body in the Window? just after Hanson find’s out what Doug wrote about him, he confront's Doug in his appartment. Something happens that change their lives for the better. Penson SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Tom could not understand why someone would write him off like that. He always saw Doug as his best friend and thought that Doug felt the same towards him. Oh how he was wrong. He was so angry, that Doug would betray him like that by writing that letter to the Big Brother program, they ended up in a huge argument at the centre of Doug's lounge room.

"I only did it because I care for you!" Doug stated quite loudly, "I know you. You always have to care for people all the time. Why can't you just see that I was trying to look out for you?"

"Care for me?!?" Tom spat out furious at what Doug was trying to convince him with. "That's your excuse? Nice try Doug, but your not gonna be easily forgiven this time." He had enough of this bullcrap Doug was trying the crawl himself out with "people who care for you don't write letters, bitching and complaining about how much a failure you are."

"You don't get it do you? I don't hate you, I really do care about what you are trying to do, none of that stuff that I wrote in the letter is true, I just said it so you wouldn't be rejected from the Big Brother project."

"Yeah well that's what you say now! Your just trying to drive me away, so I'll leave jumpstreet."

"God Tom!" Doug started to get just as fired up, he had such a wrong idea about what Doug's action's were for. _Why can't he see that not everyone is out to get him?_

"Look I'm not lying, you're the best partner I have ever had! I feel safe when I know you've got my back, you're a great guy and I think I'm in love with you!" He grabbed Tom's face and pulled him into a kiss. Tom did not automatically pull away like Doug anticipated he would, they stayed there for a while; locked in a kiss that neither could end.

Doug always had a habit of doing things he almost always regrets later, this was defiantly one of those times, but the adrenaline he was feeling, he just couldn't help but let those words come out and once he did, his brain stopped co-operating with his mouth.

After a short while Tom pulled out of the kiss if only for the need of oxygen. He stared at Doug amazed. That was the last thing he expected Doug to do at that moment.

"Oh… uh…" Doug was at a loss for words, for what just happened "I… uh…"

"You kissed me." Tom finished, still trying to get over the shock of what just happened.

"Yeah… I kinda did."

It was quite for a moment, both of them not knowing what to say, and then Tom couldn't handle it anymore and looked around. They were still in Doug's lounge room, which was where the whole argument took place.

All he could do was run, he did not say a word but jut ran through to hallway and through the door slamming it shut.

Doug remained in his lounge area, staring at where tom was standing a minute ago. _Did that just happen? _He thought to himself. _What the hell did I just do? He'll never forgive me for this. First I betray him, and then I kiss him. He's going to hate me forever for this. _

He sat down on his couch, which was where he was sitting right before Tom had stormed into his house. He had some explaining to do and a lot of thinking as well.

Tom was never much of a runner. He got halfway down the stairs and ran out of breath. He looked back, towards where Penhall's apartment was and he had not followed him out, which was a relief cause Tom was sightly freaked out.

_Why did I run? _Tom thought to himself _He kissed me. I have fantasised about kissing Doug for so long that I don't even know what's reality anymore. _He didn't catch a cab home like he normally would have; he walked the distance the whole mile going over in his head what everything that happened tonight meant.

The next day, Both Doug and Tom had lot's of paperwork to fill out so they would both be at work at the same time. Doug decided that he needed to talk to Tom and clear things with what happened. He had a plan of what to say. But then he walked in and saw him and al his coherent speaking went at the window.

He stood at Tom's desk a while before Tom looked up. "Uh hi." Was all Tom said then stood up, walking towards the basement where he hoped that he could have some privacy while he talked to his partner. Doug followed and as soon as they got down there, Doug lost control and blurted "I'm sorry!" then as Tom didn't answer or speak he continued "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry what I did, I just… it was a spare of the moment thing! I didn't mean anything by it just a way of shutting you up." He chuckled and before Tom could put in a word he continued "I really hope this doesn't do anything to our friendship, 'cause I really like you… as a friend… of course… and I don't want to loose it because you're my partner and a great friend and-"

"Doug!" Tom finally broke through Doug's non-stop rant, Doug looked up from the spot that he was staring at on his shoes and finally looked at Tom "Your blabbering."

The both chuckled, then Tom continued, "listen, I have been thinking about it all night, and the reason I ran out was not because I was scared, it just shocked me, because I didn't know you had feelings for me the same as I do for you."

Doug smiled "I'm sorry… it wont hap-" then realisation fell on Doug at what Tom had just said "Wait… did you just say 'the same as I do for you'?"

Tom smiled and replied, "yes. I did." He took a step closer, "Doug. Ever since that day that I first came to jump street, I had always felt something for you." He confessed, "But until now I had never said anything, because I never thought that you felt the same way."

Then he leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on Doug's cheek and then looked deep into his eyes, searching for what he hoped would be recuperated feelings.

Doug let a smile fall on his face, "Wow… this is a shock. I never realised that you felt the same way if I did I would have…" he stoped then looked away, slightly embarrassed at what he wanted to say.

"You would have what?" Tom inquired a little smile appeared on his mouth rather like the man that was standing opposite him.

"Doug...?"

Doug still didn't know how to ask, even though it was clear to both of them that they were feeling the same way, he didn't want to push it. So he just simply said "uh… do you want to come over after the paperwork's done and uh… I dunno drink… or something?"

It was clear to Tom what Doug was directly and indirectly asking him to do.

"I would love to." He said, now with a huge grin on his face, pulling Doug into a hug, then taking him silently upstairs to which they retreated to their appropriate work desk's, for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

So after the persistence of… 1 reviewer I got enough courage to write a sequel. Lol. And thank-you I really appreciate your kind words :)

This chapter, is kinda… weird… I never wrote a really intimate scene before, but this is my best shot. lol. Please tell me what you think and there may be a 3rd chapter ;)

Hanson always made sure his reports were detailed and with no spelling mistakes, so when he finished handing all the paperwork to Fuller it was no surprise that his partner had already left the chapel. He looked at his watch, 5:42 it red. He said his farewells to Judy and Ioki and then made his way to Penhall's apartment.

He quietly knocked on the door to which Doug automatically answered.

"Hey" he said before he got ushered into his apartmentW, then towards the kitchen.

"Want something to eat?" he asked, to which Tom simply shaked his head "Nah I had something on my way over here." There was an awkward silence for a while, then Doug could not handle it anymore and walked towards the couch and sat down, to which Tom followed.

"Wow" Tom finally said, "I can't remember us ever having awkward silences."

Doug chuckled, then smiled "Yeah, I'm usually crapping on about… something."

Tom then, slid over so he was closer to Doug, but facing him, he leaned forward, just enough that their lips were almost touching, then Doug completed the distance and pulled them into a long but sweet kiss.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Doug pulled away and they rested their foreheads together. Before Tom could say anything, he lent in for another more passion filled kiss. This time Tom pulled away, "Oh god Doug..." he breathed, then moved so he was nuzzling his neck.

"I've wanted this for so lon-" Doug put a finger to Tom's lips, indicating for him to stop speaking, "I know" he said, "I know you have and so have I."

Tom put his hands through Doug's hair just to remind him that this was actually happening.

"Let's just…" Tom finally said "Let's take it slow." Doug found himself breathless so he just nodded; "Whatever happened to that drinking you promised me?" he finished with a grin.

Doug freed himself from Tom's grasp and walked over to the kitchen grabbing two cans of beer from the fridge.

He sat back on the couch, passing one of the beers to Tom, then opening and taking a sip of his own.

They stayed there for a while, talking about the case, their friends, and all sort's of things that went on for hours.

Then Tom looked at his watch realising what time it was that it had turned to 11:00 without them even realising it.

"Oh… I can't believe how much time has passed." Tom said, indicating his departure. Doug stood up and walked Tom to the door. "Do you need me to drive you home?" he asked.

Tom shooked his head "Nah, I need the exercise" he looked up into Doug's eye's then leant forward, giving Doug a quick kiss.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said, then opened the door, and walked down the street without looking back.

Doug couldn't help but stare as his partner was slowly walking away from his house. When he was out of eyesight he walked back inside and closed the door and leant against it for a while with a feeling of disbelief.

He then walked into his room and lay down to go to sleep. All night, thinking about his newfound relationship with his partner and best friend.

_Won't it be tomorrow soon enough? _He thought as he finally drifted to sleep at the now early hours of the morning.


End file.
